


Better than being served in Marrakesh

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Magnus is contemplating the worldmap speckled with blue spots for all the places he's visited in his life, trying to figure out which cuisine he's in the mood for. He has barely narrowed it down to six countries when Alec appears next to him, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.“Perfect timing, my love. Where do you want to eat tonight?”





	Better than being served in Marrakesh

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little emotional about posting this fic because it marks the point where i've officially written more fics for shadowhunters than for teen wolf. considering i started out on archive 3 years ago with and for teen wolf that makes me a little weepy :,) i'm not leaving the teen wolf fandom, but shadowhunters just inspires me in a way teen wolf never has. i still have so may ideas i want to share, and i'm looking forward to it :)  
> but for now, i hope you enjoy this little ficlet <3

Magnus is contemplating the worldmap speckled with blue spots for all the places he's visited in his life, trying to figure out which cuisine he's in the mood for. He has barely narrowed it down to six countries when Alec appears next to him, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

“Perfect timing, my love. Where do you want to eat tonight?”

Alec studies the map silently, a slight frown working its way onto his face. His shoulders tense and suddenly his whole demeanor screams defensive. Magnus frowns, too. Alec hadn't seemed troubled earlier when he'd come home and before he went off to shower.

“Is everything alright?”

Alec turns to him, a quick smile plastered on his face. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows. “You know, I'm almost offended that you believe I'd buy that.”

Alec deflates visibly. “Sorry, it's just..” He waves his hand. “Nothing, really. Whatever you choose is fine by me.”

Another obvious deflection. Something is definitely up. “We can stay in if you want. You know that, right? Are you not feeling well?”

“No, I...” Alec trails off again and sighs his I-don't-want-to-inconvenience-you-with-this-sigh. Magnus hates that sigh. Dealing with something that causes Alexander discomfort could never be an inconvenience to him.

He steps closer and lays a gentle hand on Alec's shoulder. “What's bothering you? You can tell me.”

Alec presses his lips together, struggling with himself if he should spill or not. Magnus squeezes his arm encouragingly. It seems to do the trick because Alec locks gazes with him and blurts, “I don't want you to portal us anywhere.”

Magnus blinks, confused. “I thought you like the places we go?” he asks tentatively.

Alec shakes his head, not as an answer but in clear frustration with himself for not being able to put into words what he wants to say. “I do, I just. And it's so _stupid_ and it's not like there is a better alternative, but...” He trails off, shaking his head again.

“What is?” Magnus inquires, keeping his voice soft.

Alec breaks off eye contact and starts pacing. After a few steps it bursts out of him. “You always do everything. You portal us all over the world, you show me places I've never even dreamed of seeing in my life, you treat me to five star restaurants and I can't do anything! I can barely afford a nice dinner with the salary I get. As soon as we go somewhere remotely fancy you have to pay for me. I can take you out for a walk in the park but I don't even have a-- I don't know, a _bicycle_ to take you somewhere. I feel like all I do is take, take, take, and I can't give anything back. I have nothing to offer.”

He glances at Magnus pleadingly. “I feel like I'm taking advantage of you and I hate it. I feel like I should, I don't know, pay you or something, for all the magic you spend on us, on _me_ , but I don't even have enough money and I can't make portals, and even if I had one of these mundane cars it's not like we really have the time to drive somewhere for hours on end and I just-”

He comes to an abrupt halt in front of Magnus and watches him earnestly. “I want to contribute, please believe me. I want to provide you with the same things you provide me, I want to give you _everything,_ but I don't know how.”

His chest is heaving as if he'd run a mile and his eyes are piercing with intensity. No living being could doubt his truthfulness. Magnus melts a little inside.

He steps closer to Alec, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Oh, darling.”

Alec hasn't said it in as many words, but Magnus knows he's thinking of all the ways shadowhunters have exploited warlocks in the past. The awareness warms his chest but at the same time.. he knows his Alexander and his tendency to beat himself up over things that are beyond his control. He wonders how long this matter has been squeezing at Alec's heart. Too long.

He slides his arms around Alec's neck and settles against him, tilting his head back slightly to keep eye contact. “I don't feel like you're taking advantage of me. That thought would have never crossed my mind. There's _absolutely nothing_ for you to feel guilty for.”

Alec hugs him back, his hands caressing his back slowly, but Magnus has a feeling this is more for Magnus's benefit than because Alec's concerns are alleviated. For a moment he's tempted to say something along the lines of “You provide me with happiness and that's all I could ever wish for” but, while this sentiment is heartfelt and absolutely true, the deep furrow in Alec's brow tells him that Alec needs something else. There certainly are moments in which Alec is receptive to more emotional arguments but he is, at heart, a man of action not words and Magnus knows that what he needs right now is not the reassurance that he's doing nothing wrong but facts, a plan to compensate for his imagined shortcomings.

And so he says, “I don't demand anything of you. But I'm sure you'll find a way to work around this and contribute with whatever you see fit.” He smiles. “I can't wait for you to amaze me again. As for this evening, why don't we stay in and you cook dinner for me?”

Alec tilts his head in surprise and Magnus laughs. “Izzy told me that you enjoy cooking for her and Jace if you're not too busy with your Head of the Institute tasks.”

Alec considers him, sceptically. “Do you even have enough supplies here for me to cook something?”

Magnus backs up a little and ostentatiously smoothes his hair back with his left hand while he flourishes his right behind his back surreptitiously, stocking up the shelves in the pantry and the fridge. What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over, right?

“Of course, Alexander, what kind of savage do you take me for?” He smiles at Alec. “So, what do you say? Will you cook me dinner? I'll even let you do the dishes afterwards, preserve my precious magic a little.”

Alec tries repressing his grin but fails, his eyes shining with fondness and Magnus congratulates himself.

“I don't even know if you're making fun of me right now or not,” Alec says, pulling him closer again.

Magnus winks. “You know I'd never dare make fun of you, my darling.”

“Somehow you're not very convincing.” Alec looks him over suspiciously which is exactly what Magnus was aiming for. He smiles innocently – faux innocently, really – at Alec, then untangles from him and leads the way to the kitchen, Alec hot on his heels.

He doesn't spend much time in here for obvious reasons, but like the rest of the loft it's tastefully decorated (pun maybe intended) with a huge kitchen island and lots of shelves along the walls and all the crockery one could wish for.

He leans against the island and turns expectantly to Alec. “So, what are you gonna cook? Want some assistance?” He grins playfully.

Alec huffs. “No. You can just sit there and look pretty.” He pauses and assesses Magnus who's obediently settling down in one of the bar stools. “And maybe choose a wine, because I still don't know anything about how to do that.”

Magnus watches Alec get to work, pulling out a cutting board and a knive before hunting down vegetables. He launch into a speech to let Alec in on the secrets of a flawless wine choice while Alec cubes carrots, seeming more comfortable in his skin than he was only five minutes ago. Taking in his small content smile Magnus thinks that this is way better than being served in Marrakesh anyway.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Barely a week later Alec enters the loft with an excited spark in his eyes that immediately catches Magnus's attention. Alec had texted him earlier that he'd come pick him up for a date.

“You ready to head out? I made reservations.”

Magnus walks up to him to greet him with a kiss. “Just finished up. Where are we going?”

Alec's smile widens. “That's a surprise.”

Instead of going out the door Alec pulls out his stele and draws a glittering rune in the air. Magnus watches intriguedly when Alec gives it a push and the rune swooshes away, leaving swirling tendrils of gold in its wake that transform into a sparking passage.

“What's _that?_ ” Magnus asks, fascinated.

“A rune portal. Clary invented it,” Alec explains.

Magnus studies the vibrant gold intently. “Impressive.” He wants to ask a hundred more questions but Alec laces their fingers together, mistaking his hesitation for doubt. “Do you trust me?”

What a silly question. “Of course I do.”

Alec smiles warmly. “Then come on.”

They step through the portal and come out in front of a small ethiopian restaurant that's located about three blocks from the loft. Magnus turns to Alec and almost comments on how they could have just walked here, but when he sees the proud glow on Alec's cheeks he leans in to kiss his precious shadowhunter instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> working title: alec doesn't want to be a trophy wife
> 
> in case you wonder why Alec Can Cook thats because a) i planned this fic lonnnnnggg before s3 aired (as you see i'm super slow with writing) and i won't be deterred by something pesky like canon and b) [this great post](https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/176196392539/ok-so-wait-a-sec-is-alec-actually-a-bad-cook) and c) it's just a fact that he can cook.


End file.
